


Broken Dreaming

by oneFishtwoFish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneFishtwoFish/pseuds/oneFishtwoFish
Summary: Remus dreams of Sirius dying.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Broken Dreaming

_Cold, dark. Remus can't see anything, the edge of his vision blurring. He can't see anything except for one person. Sirius. Grim, determined, flashing spells off, one after the other. A blaze of green light. His arm is slow to rise. Too slow. His eyes widen. His body hits the ground with a sickening thud, features frozen in permanent surprise._

Remus jerks awake with a gasp. He scrabbles upright, panting, and paws at the blanket across his chest. He feels like he's suffocating.

Gentle hands guide his head between his knees and rub circles on his back. A soothing voice guides him through his panic, bringing air back into his lungs. He manages to sit up after a moment.

"It's alright, Remus. I'm here. We're both here."

He turns to meet Sirius' gaze. With a sigh, he brings their foreheads together. He cups his husband's cheek and runs his thumb back and forth, reassuring himself that it's all real. That he's real.

They linger, breathing each other in before pulling away.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you, too, Moons."

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Order of the Phoenix again and had to fix it, however briefly.


End file.
